Class is now in session
by fanfaction
Summary: Class is now in Session & at this school, class is never boring. Parings so far are UK & Seychelles, Prussia & Hungary, Belarus & Lithuania & Switzerland & Liechtenstein, Japan & Taiwan, Germany & Italy & Belgium & Spain
1. Chapter 1 England & Seychelles

**Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Support the official release please, obviously I don't own Hetalia but my god it would be cool if I did.**

**Hetalia**

**Class is now in session**

It was a normal day so far, the class had a free period so they had rallied inside the classroom, gotten into groups & talked with friends.

As people were chatting amongst themselves it was obvious to anyone that group seemed to have the most power & that group consisted of America, England, France, Russia & China, also known as the allies.

"Seriously dude, I am so totally awesome that in every action film, I'm always the hero & you're always the bad guy" America said pointing to Russia.  
"Yeah that's true, I am, for whatever reason always the bad guy in the movies" Russia said pouting a little, "But I don't know why, I always thought I was, how you say, nice guy"  
"Your not always the good guy Alfred, who doesn't love an amazingly sexy British hero"  
"Well I'm always the… better guy ha ha" America said laughing to himself.

Hungary & Prussia had began to talk to one another from afar when France whispered into England's ear.  
"You ready Arthur"  
"You bet, lets do it Francis"

" Prussia & Hungary sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G " They sung in unison.

"-NOW THATS QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT" an angry Austria shouted.  
England & France looked at each other for a moment before singing, once again in perfect unison " Hungary & Austria sitting in a tree- "

Across the classroom a few girls who had been watching the mocking laughed amongst them self's.  
"Look at Austria's face, he looks like a tomato" Belarus said laughing as she did so.  
"Yeah, you can tell how much those 2 are getting to him" Ukraine said to her sister.  
"He makes it so obvious that he likes her-" Seychelles added before getting interrupted.  
"Like you aren't obvious about who you like Seychelles" teased Belarus.  
"W-Wa, what are you talking about Natasha" Seychelles questioned.  
"Please, your the one who's totally crushing on England" stated Ukraine.  
"Am not" Seychelles said, "Are too" Belarus said in reply.  
"Am not"  
"Are too"

This carried on for a while before they were approached by France.  
"What's all this about, is my little girl getting picked on" he said playfully.  
"No & I'm not your little girl I'm-"  
"She's England's little girl" Ukraine said diving into the conversation again.  
"Oh really?" France asked before he turned his head & shouted "Oh England, settle something for us would you" with that the Brit came over.

"What up guys" he announced upon arrival, all ready it was obvious that Seychelles & gotten embarrassed & started to get flushed, obvious to everyone except England.  
"England, could would you say that Seychelles is yours" France stated putting some drama into as he did so, "Well err, what do you mean"  
"Do you think Seychelles likes you" Belarus asked as bluntly as the Brit could of.  
"What err-"  
"Do you like Seychelles England" asked Ukraine.  
"Of course I don't like her" he said getting flushed as well  
"But you do own her as a colony so you do spend a lot of time together" France added.  
"Well yes technically she is mine but-"  
"I'm not yours or anybodies"  
"Well he owns both your land & you heart" France said jokingly while putting his hand on his heart.

"Lover's quarrel"  
"**SHUT UP**" Both England & Seychelles shouted attracting attention from all over the classroom.

Seychelles was glowing vermilion as she ran out of the classroom, the group she was just in all laughed except for one, England, instead of laughing the Brit had began to run to the door after her, when he slammed the door behind him everyone in the class went silent.

"Maybe… we took it to far" Belarus said feeling bad  
"Yeah your right Natasha, we should have been so… yeah"

A corridor away England was making chase to Seychelles, England shouted "Seychelles stop please" but she didn't take notice, he saw her run round a coroner where he knew their was a dead end.

He came round it too to see her standing with her back to him facing the wall, but even when facing away England could tell she was crying.

"Seychelles, what's really the matter, I know you're a little embarrassed but-"  
"But what England, you don't understand at all so don't try to" she began to choke up as her eyes filled with water again.  
"But I want to understand so please just tell me why your crying so much"  
"You want to understand, ok, hears the problem, I DO LIKE YOU"

The green eyed boy stood still for a few moments & waited for her to continue.  
"So what if you like me what's the matter with that, I'm not that bad-"  
"Yes, yes you are, you are bad, your mean to me, your such a hard head & you are so blunt & &… &" it began to get hard for her to talk, he approached the islander & raised his hand to her forearm, she didn't try to move away from him & she let him place one hand on both her arms.

"Seychelles I don't want you to be upset, ever, ever, ever, EVER"  
"Why not, what do you care"  
He slightly tightened his grip on her arms as he closed his eyes & shouted "I LOVE YOU SEYCHELLES" showing the same amount of bluntness as she did "And I don't ever want to see you upset, you know me, I'm not all bad so let me… let…"

She looked at him as the tears stopped "England I" she was silenced by his voice sounding off again "Call me Arthur" Seychelles looked into his eyes, he was serious, he only let his closest friends & his brothers call him that.

"Arthur… I… I love… hmm why is this so hard"  
England smiled as he let her arms go, she walked to his side as he turned around, she felt his fingers weed through hers, she looked at him & he was just smiling "Shall we go back to class?"  
"…Ok why not"  
"… … … You scared me then you… little burger"  
"Eyebrows" she shot at him, he remained silent & the smiled at each other and. Hand in hand, they walked back to class…

A little ways up the road

"So this is it huh" Seychelles asked as she sat on the Brit's lap  
"Yeah can you believe it, I mean, weave finished school, bought a house & your… your"  
"I know" she said softly while she patted her enlarged stomach "Were growing up Arthur"  
England smirked & put his hand on her stomach as well "What are we gonna name her?"  
"Dunno, we can cross that bridge when we come to it" she turned her head towards him & kissed his lips gently.

The End

Author's note Thanks for reading, I have tried to keep everyone in character & I will continue to try in chapters to come, more chapters will be up so don't worry, its going to be different couples & stuff so we should be in for a good one, I hope you enjoy what I'm enjoy to write.

Oh an if you didn't get the last part it was them many years later, I didn't want to be specific so I used something a little generic & fuzzy like 'A little ways down the road' to avoid any arguments on how many years it would have been.


	2. Chapter 2 Prussia & Hungary

All rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya

Class is now in session

"Ok, so I will see you after school no?" Austria asked Hungary as he stood next to her.  
"Yeah… of course, I'll see you then" Hungary said weakly.

Then Prussia walked up to her & sat on the table next to her, his shirt hanging out & tie loose.

"He's a bit stuck up isn't he, I didn't think you liked that type Elizabeta," he said as Austria sat down to talk with friends.  
"Well I do so get used to him Gilbert, I know you have had fights in the past but he's my boyfriend & you're my best friend, I want you two to get along.

"Come on Hungary why would you want to go out with a stiff like him? I mean have you spoken to the guy, he has a huge stick up his ass"  
"Don't say things like that Prussia, its not nice & I do like him, he's a good man, he's multicultural, forgiving, accepting, kind, peace loving-"  
"Yeah because that's what you want, a guy who's peace loving, your not the same when your around him, I remember when we used to play fight & stuff, you were a tom-boy back then, what happened?" Prussia asked her.

Hungary remained silent for a while as she stared at the ground, she fidgeted, opening & closing her mouth getting ready to speck but not finding the words.

"Come on Hungary, I'm only looking out for you here" Prussia said softly.  
"Prussia… I…"

Suddenly out of nowhere they both heard-  
" Prussia & Hungary sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G "

They both turn to the point of disruption which are in the form of England & France, they then hear Austria shout from behind them ""-NOW THATS QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT" Hungary looks at Austria but can't keep the line of sight out of shame, then she heard "" Hungary & Austria sitting in a tree- "

Hungary sighed to herself as they continue & Austria walks over to her, ignoring Prussia in the process "Hungary, what's going on"  
"Oh nothing just England & France being idiots again"  
"I'll teach them later don't you worry Elizabeta"  
"You of all people shouldn't being calling her by her first name Prussia"

Hungary looks to an angry Prussia who says "I have been her friend for longer, I can call her Elizabeta just as she can call me Gilbert if she wants"  
"Well I'm her boyfriend & I say back off"  
"Why should I, you're the one with the 'Problem'"  
"Do as I say Prussia or else"  
"Or else what, if you do anything to me I'll just invade your vital regions" Prussia stated. (& Who doesn't love that line)

Once again disruption resonated from the class as they heard England & Seychelles shout "SHUT UP" at the top of their lungs, suddenly the island girl ran out of the class, followed by the Brit.

"Hmm, wonder what that was all about, anyway, uh your not even worth my time" Austria said rudely as he stormed off, when he was out of the class Hungary grabbed Prussia by the tie, bringing him close to her & she said in a deep threatening voice "If you pick a fight with Austria, you will have me to worry about, not him, got that"

Prussia gulped as she let him go "Funny, you call him Austria, not Roderich"  
Hungary looked down again, she was ashamed, she didn't want to hurt Austria but she was doubting what ever romantic feelings she had for him, she thought about that Prussia had said earlier, she did used to be a tomboy, used to play right & everything, she also remembered that although he did make fun of her sometimes, Prussia had always been their for her, the time she needed his help with bullies, the time he helped her understand her true gender, he was the one who convinced her that she was a girl, for so long she thought other wise but, he helped her realise the truth, she also realised that she had never said thanks, but more strangely, he had never asked for thanks.

"I never did thank you for… for helping me understand what sex I am… did I?"  
"Err, well no but you don't have to, I like to be there for you" he gave her a devilish smile & she smiled back at him before getting up & walking to Austria.

"Austria, I can't go out with you"  
"Ok, we can go shopping tomo-"  
"No, Austria, I can't go our with you, I don't want to date you…" Prussia by now had walked near them & had heard everything so far.

"Sorry, are you-" Hungary began.  
"Yeah but this has… come as a shock, I thought… we were doing well…"  
"We were but… things change, people change & I didn't want to drag you down"

"Ok Hungary, thanks, I'll err… see you around I guess…" with that he looked back to his friends & Hungary turned & poked Prussia.

"_Hey, come outside the classroom, follow me, discretely,"_ she whispered to him & then proceeded to walk out the classroom door, a few seconds later Prussia did the same.  
He saw Hungary at the bottom of the corridor & followed her.  
After a few twists & turns he followed her into a dimly lit room.  
He ventured inward but couldn't see Hungary in the dark, spacious room, he closed the door behind him & when he turned again he was assaulted by the Hungarian girl.

He thought that this is just what she used to do when she ambushed him in their games, but their was a difference, instead of being physically attacked, he felt the presence of warm lips on his, he realised she had bumped into him so she could kiss him.

He slipped his hands behind her hack & pulled her closer to him.  
He slipped his tongue into her mouth as the kiss deepened; they then separated slightly to catch their breath leaving a string of salvia connecting their mouths.

"Hungary I… you?"  
"I love you Gilbert, I always have, I just… didn't realise it," she said catching him off guard.  
"I… I love you too Elizabeta"

With that they reconnected their lips & both slowly lowered themselves to the floor.

A little ways up the road.

"It was good of you to invite Austria Gilbert, I think he does want me to be happy & he knows I'm happy with you" Hungary said, slowly lowering herself onto the bed behind her.  
"I forgot how many people we invited, well you invited, and I would of gotten into trouble if I helped with all the preparations" Gilbert said helping her down.  
"Yeah but you knew better then to mess with the bride before the weeding.

"You sure you don't want any help getting that big dress of, it looks pretty heavy"  
"Gilbert, we got married today, if I'm strong enough to stand in front of a bunch of people & wait for about an hour with this thing on, I will be very willing to get it off"

"Wow… were married, can you believe that, married" Prussia said.  
"I'm the luckiest bride in the world you know, to get married to you, I love it, I love you Gilbert"  
"I love you to Elizabeta"

The End

That was the 2nd instalment of 'Class is now in session, thanks for reading, favourite & review if its no trouble, part 3 & the rest will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Belarus & Lithuania

Class is now in session

"You ready man, you have one shot… seriously I think she might kill you" Estonia told his friend Lithuania.  
"Yeah, good luck man, you'll need it" Latvia said to him.

Lithuania then broke the Baltic trio up in hopes of gaining a new person in his life.  
He turned his head when Estonia spoke once again, "If you fail, we will welcome you back as if nothing happened"  
"Yeah even if your missing a limb, we will go on like you didn't"

He felt sweet beads fall down his brow as he turned again after getting a 'vote of confidence' from his friends.

He walked up to the two sisters of Russia; he corrected his posture only to fall back down when Belarus caught sight of him.

"Belarus I err." The boy failing under pressure.  
"Spit it out already, I don't have all day" she said coldly  
"Can you spare some time to- to- to"

Then Ukraine interrupted them saying "I think he wants to date you sis"  
"Too bad, I'm not interested in a guy like you" Belarus said disregarding his feelings.  
"He does look pretty handsome though," Ukraine said trying to persuade her sister.

"Belarus, why don't you like me"  
"Your weak & feeble, I don't like pushovers like you"  
"I used to be strong though, I was strong & confident but then your brother messed everythi-" before he could finish his collar was yanked by the doll looking girl towards her, when their was only a few five centimetres between them she said in a rough voice "Don't you dare bad mouth my brother, he is great & strong, everything your not"

"Belarus, hear me out please, your brother, he once, he made me what I am today, he beat me up when I was younger, it wasn't for a long time but still because of him, I'm all nerves & shaky but please, give me a chance"  
"Lithuania, come with me" she demanded her voice different, more shaken then usual.

She lead him out the class, a lot of people knew how brutal Belarus was, even though they didn't know why he liked her, they all bowed their head to him as he came past as a 'fare well' to him as people assumed he was about to meet his death, he even got salutes from Latvia & Estonia, the other people who made up the Baltic trio.

She lead him down the hallway then stopped when no one was around, she spun on the spot to face him.

Suddenly his collar was pulled towards Belarus again, he was expecting another telling off so he closed his eyes shut but instead he was surprised that she closed the gap between them completely.

He didn't want to open his eyes, he was afraid this was a dream, if it was; he didn't want to wake up, ever.

As he shut off his sense of sight he heavily relied on his other ones, his sense of touch was in overload, her lips were soft & smooth & very cool on his.

His sense of hearing picked up faint mewing radiating from the doll- like girl but then out of nowhere she stopped & pulled back & began staring at hi blankly.  
"How was that Toris?" she asked, her voice seemingly normal yet he could detect something different in her speech.

But then he realised, his name, she said his name & suddenly he felt something take over him momentarily.  
"Say it again… my name again Natalie"  
"…Toris" she said, he was able to pick up a sense of lust in her fair voice "Toris".

He then approached the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder & his other hand with its palm on the back of her head, he brought her to his face again & kissed her, this time he took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue in after a few seconds.

They then separated to breath but Belarus backed into a wall.  
"We can do this, only if you promise not to tell anyone & you better promise or else I will-" she was silenced by him kissing her again, after a few seconds he drew back his head a little to say "I'll keep our secret" with that he went back in to action

A little ways up the road

Lithuania was waiting outside his collage as he looked at people walking past, then out of the blue; short, petit-bodied women emerged from the crowd & walked towards the Baltic man.

"Did I… keep you waiting Toris?" the women asked nervously  
"No, you're right on time Natalie" he said putting his arm across the back of her waist as they began to walk off.

"I love you Natalie"  
"I love you to Toris"  
"How's the ring, does it still fit well after a week?"  
"Of course silly, it still fits perfectly, I'm so excited, its every girls dream to… you know"  
"I bet it is but calm down, the date isn't for months yet"  
"I know but… marriage… wow"  
"Yeah I know, I bet that you will be so cute in a weeding dress Natalie, I can't wait"

And so, the unlikely engaged couple walked back to their home with thoughts & dreams of marriage filling their heads.

The End

Thank you for reading the 3rd instalment in this story, how are you liking it so far, favourite & rate if you would, more to come remember so tune in again


	4. Chapter 4 Switzerland & Liechtenstein

Class is now in session

"Ok wish me luck Lil, I'll be back ok" said Switzerland, prepping himself for what's to come.  
"Ok, good luck Vash" Liechtenstein said giving a smile to her Brother.

Switzerland walked up to Austria as he had just finished talking to his girlfriend Hungary.  
"Hi Austria, been a while" he said nervously.  
"Indeed, you didn't think that was intentional though?" Austria said harshly.  
"Look Austria we need to talk an-"  
"Yes, we did need to talk, we needed to talk a long time ago, the time of talking is gone & you missed out"

Switzerland looked guiltily down at the ground for a moment.  
"Look, Vash, we both just need to leave this alone, we can't try to fix it any more, you need to understand that ok" Austria was looking deadly serious, he didn't want to be reminded of the pain he went through so long ago.

"So you want me to just… to just drop it… like that, that's not going happen Austria"  
"Well it has to, their will always be bad blood between us, why can't to accept that"  
"Look we need to settle things between us, we both need a accept that-"  
"That were not friends, yeah I get it" Austria said annoyed.

Then Hungary walked up to the table looking guilty, since it was obvious she was after Austria, Switzerland let her talk.

"Austria, I can't go out with you"  
"Ok, we can go shopping tomo-"  
"No, Austria, I can't go our with you, I don't want to date you…" Switzerland had feel deathly silent as the events that transpired before him must have been crushing Austria

"Sorry, are you-" Hungary began.  
"Yeah but this has… come as a shock, I thought… we were doing well…"  
"We were but… things change, people change & I didn't want to drag you down"

"Ok Hungary, thanks, I'll err… see you around I guess…"  
And with that the Hungarian girl walked away & whispered something to Prussia, the two boys just looked on as they both left the classroom.

"I'm… I'm sorry man," Switzerland said solemnly to the belittled Austrian.  
"Thanks Vash, if you don't mind… could we continues this another time?"  
"Yeah of course, if you need anyone to speak to then-"  
"No… its fine" Austria said quietly before getting up & walking out the classroom.

Switzerland was left their wondering what to do when a familiar girl once came up to him saying "Big brother… Vash are you ok?" he looked up to see the cute face of his adopted sister.

"Oh hi Liechtenstein, sorry I err… kind of err"  
"Big brother what's wrong?"  
"Err nothing but I think… I… I want to be on my own for a while too"  
"Too?"

Before she could get any more information Switzerland had walked off as well heading for the door, she walked with a strong pace to catch up with him, she caught him just after he got out the classroom.

"Wait big brother I don't want to see you so sad" she said but got no answer, all he did was keep walking, this continued for 5 minutes before they found themselves completely alone outdoors on the school premise.

"Vash what's the matter, have I done something wrong? are you mad at me?" she asked him as he wondered around before he stopped & said "No, of course not, you could do nothing to make me mad at you" he reassured her.

She then jumped in front of him, halting his movement from going forward, she then went closer to him & leaned on his chest, being shorter then him she looked up into his eyes.

"Vash… is their something I can do to cheer you up?" she asked innocently  
"Lilly, just… just stop it ok" he commanded coldly.  
She then started to well up & got tears in her eyes as she buried her face into his neck.

"_Vash… please… don't be… like this ok…"_ he could hear her crying so he grabbed her shoulders & forcefully pushed her back a little to look at her face, she was red & crying, like a little girl.

"Lilly, please don't cry, you haven't done anything" he said once again.  
She started to calm down & wiped the tears from her eyes as her face got a little less red, she again asked him "Is their anything I can do to… make you happy"  
She stared intently at him hoping for an answer.

"Lilly, hold still" he said not meeting her gaze.  
She did as he commanded but opened her mouth a little to ask "What fo-" she was interrupted when she felt one of his strong hands grip her pale chin & pull her towards him, he closed the gap between them & forcefully kissed her.

She felt her cheek burn as she blushed furiously, she didn't completely understand his motive behind his actions & the way she was reacting made it look like she didn't care at all because she did… nothing, she didn't try to pull away from him, she didn't try to stop him, she didn't try to hit him or anything, all she did was melt into the kiss & return his passion, she closed her eyes tight & pushed inward on the kiss as he was doing.

His hand was still gripped on her chin as they kissed, his other hand had wondered to one of her cheeks as he tried to change the angle she was going at, when he was successful he, to her surprise, forced his tongue into her little mouth

He parted momentarily trying to get his breath back but she wasn't having it as she pushed herself towards him again, pushing her lips on his which confounded him to no end.

He then removed himself from her & pushed her back so she could breath again, her cheeks were still red.  
"Lilly I have" he breathed in sharply "never seen this side of you your so… strong willed I can't believe it" she went a little more red when he complemented her.  
"I will do… anything for you Vash, I thought you knew that" she said, purposely trying to sound innocent to spur him on & spur him on it did as he put one hand on each of her shoulders again & pushed her up against a wall.  
"Would you like to… proof that Lilly" he asked flirtatiously to her, she just smiled & said "I am willing to do anything for you Vash just ask

He was about to suggest something in particular when they heard people walk towards them, they separated quickly to different sides of the corridor as a Blushing Japanese man walked past them with a Taiwanese girl by his side, clutching his arm as they did so, Japan worked a weak "Hello" out as they went away.

They looked at each other & giggled.  
"Maybe we should wait till were back home, we will be on our own then" Vash suggested.  
"Sounds good to me Vash"

The two walked with each other back to the classroom & upon entry they both heard a lot of talk about Japan & Taiwan.

A little ways down the road

"Hey could you call Erica & Elise down for breakfast"  
"Sure thing Lil" Switzerland got up & walked to the foot of the stairs & shouted "HEY TIME FOR DINNER YOU TWO" a few seconds later to young girls both looking like miniature Liechtenstein's.

"Coming papa" said one of them followed by the other.  
All three of them arrived into the dining room & sat down.  
"Thank your mother for making this food you two" Switzerland said firmly.

The two girls looked at each other & said in unison "Thank you mother"  
Then the girls started to eat & it wasn't long before a small argument appeared out of nowhere over who gets what food.  
"You know you both remind me of England & France when they were teenagers" Liechtenstein said giggling a little.

Then Liechtenstein looked over to Switzerland & smiled & got a smile back from him & they both mouthed the words 'I love you' at each other.

The end

Thank you for reading the 4th part of my story, hope you enjoyed it & will enjoy the next part, we still have a few more couples to go through, send me a message requesting a couple if you want.

Favourite & Rate if it's no trouble.


	5. Chapter 5 Japan & Taiwan

Author's note Ok I just want to say that I may get some facts wrong here, I have seen every episode, special & movie that the Hetalia world has to offer so I may get a few things wrong like I'm not sure if China raised all the Asian countries, not just Japan but I think he did.

Class is now in session

Japan had been hanging around his childhood friends, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Korea, Macau, Taiwan & China.  
The conversations they had went as it usually does, argument would arise, apologies were given, friendships were strengthen, with the occasional impression of a happy family as they were raised to be, but their was always one thing that kind of broke the appearance of happy siblings & friends& that was Taiwan subtly showing her feeling to Japan.

She thought that Japan had no idea & usually got either over excited & showed latent affection a bit to much or she would get nerves & talk to someone else, either way it seemed Japan had no idea that she liked him & that always frustrated Taiwan to no end.  
But he did, in fact he had known for a while.

He liked how their relationship was & he did notice the Taiwan's attempts to make him fall for her, he noticed that every time he was around, she would brush of her clothes & fix her hair, he found it rather cute.

And today was no different; she gave her hints of affection towards Japan, some of them obvious, some of them nearly unnoticeable but today was going to be different, she was given some advice on Japan from the person who probably knew him best, China, China told her that Japan is shy which she already knew but probably to shy to try anything with Taiwan, so Taiwan should advance on Japan first, corner him & tell her how she feels upfront, China knew that Japan knew about Taiwan's feelings, but it would be fun to watch his reaction to her confession.

Japan was sitting on a desk listening to Macau tell stories with Taiwan sitting on the table right next to him, as she always did.

"Kiku. How are you feeling today?" asked Taiwan.  
"I'm feeling good Taiwan, how are you feeling"  
"I'm feeling great because today's the day" she said to him as she wriggled a little closer to him

Taiwan had placed her hand on Japan's & had edged herself close to him, close enough to rub shoulders together making Japan nerves.  
"Wh- what's up Tai- Taiwan?" he asked feeling a small blush on his face.  
"I told you, today's the day, the day that-" she began.  
Japan looked around the classroom hoping to find a way out his predicament, he saw Hungary leave the room with Prussia following behind her.  
"I err, think I should be heading out too" Japan said pointing towards the door, but Taiwan was having none of it, she looked a little annoyed.

"Japan, today is going to be the day that" she gripped the hand she had hers over "that you me & you finally kiss Kiku"

Then out of nowhere they saw a pissed off looking Belarus storming off towards the door, people were moving out of her way as they did so, the class went silent & Japan along with the others around him saw one of the Baltic trio following her then getting saluted by the other members of the trio.

They left the room & everyone assumed their places once more, including Taiwan.  
"Where were we then" she said slyly as she once again moved close to him.

Then Taiwan got up, still holding his hand & moved in front of him, looking down as he still sat on the table.  
"Err Taiwan, what are you up to" he asked his face glowing red.  
"Oh nothing" she said innocently as she moved her head closer to his.

He looked to the door again & saw Switzerland & Liechtenstein leaving as well.  
-Why is everyone able to get out of hear but me- he though

He looked around again & saw everyone was looking at them & wondering what's going on, he looked back at Taiwan who was still edging herself close to him.

"Come on, don't be so shy" A bystander said.  
"Err, I'm not being shy, I'm just being-"  
"Your just beating around the bush & I'm sick of it, how long does a girl have to wait" Taiwan said in a huff, their was as little as a centimetres between them now.

"Come on Japan, we don't have all day" said France watching intently  
"Yeah kiss the girl" a certain American said laughing.  
"She's right, she has waited for you for years Kiku" Hong Kong said from behind them.

Japan was blushing now, a rare sight indeed he was considering the argument a lot, what are the good sides & bad sides but his thoughts were interrupted by Taiwan.

"Oh for Gods sake-" she said before pushing her lips onto his forcefully.  
Everyone gasped for a few seconds before applauding, Taiwan loved every second of it, she had Japan right where she wanted him & had plenty of supporters backing her up.

Japan was completely still & his eyes were fixed open, he watched Taiwan's blush's shade of red deepen to crimson, her eyes were closed & she had her fun with him, their lips still conjoined he saw people looking at them, in fact the whole class was by now & surprisingly to him, no one was objecting to this, in fact their were people who were still applauding & shouting their feelings of supportiveness to them.

Suddenly Taiwan separated from him & smiled a cute little smile of self satisfaction at him, then Japan found himself smiling back at her before he heard a roar or applause from the class, then China snapped his fingers & the other Asian counties & China grabbed hold of Japan & escorted him out of the class with Taiwan following.

People were shouting "Go for it Taiwan" & "Japan X Taiwan forever.  
Neither Japan nor Taiwan knew they had fans.

They were escorted down a hallway then Japan was let go, he looked to his family & said "Wait, what's going on" only to get a reply form China "Were leaving you in her capable hand" then China along with Vietnam, Macau & Korea all tuned & bowed to them saying all in unison together "You kids have fun now".

They were left alone, Taiwan had a blush on her face just like Japan, Japan then turned to her "Taiwan, what's this all about, why did you kiss me"  
"I know that you know" Taiwan said in all seriousness "I refuse to wait any longer for you Kiku, I want you, I need you, I love you"

Japan was speechless, he knew that she liked him but thought it was just a passing fancy, a school kids crush, not serious at all but it seemed he was wrong, did she really love him.

"Kiku, if I need to convince you then I will" she said taking a step closer to him.  
"Taiwan, do you really-" he couldn't finish because Taiwan had began to kiss him again.

He had to admit, her lips were soft & he liked the sensation of kissing, maybe a little to much, he felt his teenage hormones getting worked up, he broke the kiss & turned from her only to get her swing her arms around him & hug his back.

"Japan please I can't hold out any longer" she said to him as she ran her hands over his chest "Lets get these off shall we, their in the way"  
Japan then froze, did she want to have, no she couldn't of but…

He forced her off him & turned to her again but she just tried to close the gap, but he grabbed one of her wrists in each hand & forced her against the wall, she blushed but then let her head sink a little before saying "Do whatever, I don't mind as long as its you" Japan tightened his grip on her wrists, why did it feel so wrong yet feel so right at the same time, she was like a sister but… he couldn't stop himself, he kissed her this time, her eyes shot open, he was accepting her, her feelings were being acknowledged.

"Kiku" she mewed as he let him self-move back to just immediately get back in the game.  
She opened her mouth & let him explore her mouth for all it was.  
They were both loving it all, then they realised that at any moment, someone could catch them & they were both certain that doing the dirty deed on school grounds was against the rules.

They separated & walked back to class, they passed Switzerland & Liechtenstein, Japan weakly let out a "Hello" as they went passed.

"_I love you Kiku, you know that right" _Taiwan whispered to him as they approached the door to class.  
"I know you do, I love you to Taiwan, I will always love you"  
"What will we say when we walk back in"  
"Dunno we will think of something.

Japanese residence

"_Taiwan… this is my first time so… be gentle_" he said under his breath.  
"Its my first time to Kiku, what kind of girl do you think I am… & I can't promise anything about 'being gentle' she said slyly.

A little ways down the road

Taiwan swung slowly in the breeze as she sat on a seat of a swing, she was sitting their with one hand on a rope connected to the seat & her other, well her other hand was holding a small, sleeping baby.

She smiled when she caught site of Japan walking towards her.  
"Kiku" she said as she continued to smile, Japan just smiled back at her & walked behind where she was sitting, he pushed her gently on the swing, he bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Two months, he already looks like you Kiku" she said smiling at her child.  
"Yeah I think your right Taiwan"

Taiwan turned her head to look at him & continued to smile, "I love you, you know"  
"I love you to Taiwan & I love him too" he said looking at their child.  
"So do I, what do you think he will be like when he's older, will he be like you were, all cute yet stoic & quite or like me-"  
"All cute as well, but smart mouthed & strong willed"  
"I was going to say cute, trendy & quick tempered but yeah, yours works" she said giggling, they both laughed & thought of their future as a family.

The End

As I always say, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, more to come, please send me a message if you request a certain couple & I will see what I can do, the next one will be Belgium & I think Spain.

Tune in again.


	6. Chapter 6 Germany & Italy

Class is now in session

Germany was walking to his classroom, it had been a ordinary day & a boring one at that, right now their were only three people he could bare seeing right now, his best friend Japan but he was going to be wrapped up with his family by now, as per usual, his other best friend Italy who to a certain extent he didn't know why he was friends with let aloe best friends but he was fun to be around none the less & his brother Prussia but he lived with him & saw a lot of him so he couldn't care for it right now.

He got to his class & opened the door a little to hear " Prussia & Hungary sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G "

"I can't be bothered with this right now" he exclaimed with a sigh.  
He turned around & decided to go somewhere else when from the other side of the door Italy emerged.

"Hello Germany" he said cheerfully, normally, because of his very cold, stoic personality, when most people talked to Germany they were put off greatly & when he tried to be nice it got even more awkward, but not Italy, his upbeat, glass half full personality seemed to have no end.

"Oh hi Italy, have you seen Prussia or Japan"  
"Japans inside but he's with Taiwan & Prussia is talking with Hungary, I bet he like her" he said with a giggle.  
"Indeed" Germany said with another sigh, it was so strange, it would seem that to a 3rd party they were like night & day, oil & water & they were, but they seemed to balance each other out so well.

"Hey Italy want to go to the school cafeteria, I hear they have pasta today" Germany said.  
"Oh sure, I love pasta" the Italian exclaimed before hurrying off followed by Germany.

They arrived at the cafeteria, they weren't the only ones, they were other people their as well, the sat down at a table near

Right then, France approached the table.  
"Oh Germany, I saw Prussia in the hallway with Hungary, want me to tell him where you are"  
"If you don't mind"  
"Ok, I bet they were going the dirty deed with each other, how does that feel Germany, your brother beat you to it" France said jokingly.

Germany didn't turn completely to look at him but he meet France's perverted look with a piercing gaze which made France gulp so he walked away, but not with out saying "And you only have Italy to do it with" and with that Germany gained a deep blush before getting up & running after France.

He got outside the building & couldn't find France but he heard France saying from behind a corner "Love between men is so much simpler, don't you agree Germany, if only Arthur would return some affection & I could get things going, oh the humanity"

Germany detected both humour & seriousness when France said that.  
He couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell someone & now seemed like the time.  
"France, can I confide in you?" asked Germany.  
"Why of course my friend, what do you wish to 'confide' in me about?" asked France still around the corner.

Germany trembled a little before saying "I think I… I"  
"Like Italy?" France offered surprising Germany.  
"What… err… well… kind of I think-"

Then the Frenchmen jumped out from the corner shocking Germany.  
"Oh magnifique, your finally being honest with yourself, its so ironic that if you told people you liked Italy everyone would believe you even though you kept it a secret but when I tell England I like him he passes it off as a joke"

"Honest… with… myself… yeah I guess that what I'm… what I'm being"  
"So, how long have you loved Italy?" France asked in a rare bit of seriousness.  
About- wait no I don't love Italy I just err… err"  
"Well then you don't deserve him" France said bluntly.  
"What, why not?" Germany said starting to get mad.  
"Italy has been one of your few friends for so long, he's always stuck by you weather you liked it or not & if you can't even love him then he deserves better"

Germany was dumb struck, France was right, though all the good times & bad times, France had been there for him.  
"Maybe… maybe your right, maybe I don't deserve Italy"  
"Then your more a pathetic man then I thought you were" France said bitterly.  
"Why do you say that, I'm just admitting you right"  
"You can't give up Germany, you must admit your feelings, if not to me then to Italy"

Germany looked into the eyes of the Frenchmen, he was very serious about what he was saying.  
"Francis… thank you for listening to me & telling me what you've told me, I needed to hear it & your right I… I do… I do love Italy"

"I am so wise aren't I, in fact the only reason Arthur doesn't admit he likes me is because he's a tsundere"  
"Well, good luck Francis, I hope you get him one day" Germany said in a rare bit of kindness.

"But how do I tell him & how will I show it I mean… I'm a man & it's embarrassing to-"  
"What do you mean embarrassing, come on Germany you should know of all people, real men enjoy the company of other men more then a women's"  
"Quote of the century right their, wait so are you bisexual or what because I have seen the way you act around women &-"  
"Yes I'm bisexual, I like women & men, its good to experience all things in life, sample all elements of life but I like England more then any one else"

"Well then, good luck with it once again"  
"Good, thanks" France looked back to the corner he first began talking from & shouted "Oh Italy, you can come out now"

Germany froze as the Italian man emerged from behind the corner.  
"Germany…" he mustered the strength to say.  
"Italy? I had no idea, Francis you-"  
"I just wanted to get the ball rolling" France claimed as he walked away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to tell England something, something important" and with that the Frenchmen left the two alone.

"Italy… I guess you heard" Germany asked with a blush.  
"Yes & Germany, I love you more then Japan or any other friend I have"

Germany was touched & disappointed at the same time, he wanted Italy to love him how he loved Italy.  
"Good… _it's a start I guess_" he said under his breath before Italy said "I love you more then any girlfriend I've had"  
Germany looked at Italy "I love you Germany" Italy said with his ordinary upbeat personality shining though.

"Italy…?" Germany said surprised, then out of the blue Italy jumped right in front of Germany "Germany is a really nice person, he's kind & smart & always looking out for me & always saving me when I'm in trouble" Italy exclaimed before jumping up, locking his arms behind Germany's head & pulling himself up near Germany's face.

"Germany is the best friend I could ever have & I will always love Germany" he said with the same dopey smile he always had.  
Italy then pulled himself up a little more & lightly kissed Germany's lips.  
Germany couldn't believe what was happening, Italy was kissing him.  
Italy then dropped down to the ground & smiled at Germany.

"I love you Germany, more then I love pasta" Italy said still his cheery self.  
"I err… err… I love you to Italy"

Then Germany was surprised to see Italy bound towards him & hug him tightly.  
"_Germany… can I ask something"_ Italy asked the man who had head & shoulders above him.  
"_Ask anything_" Germany whispered back.  
_"Can we… can we… get some Pasta"_

Germany smirked & said "Yeah sure, lets get going"

A little ways up the road

"Hey Germany I'm back & I got food"  
"More pasta?"  
"No, PIZZA"

Germany smirked at the short man who had come through the front door.  
"How was your day Italy"  
"It was very good Germany, how was work"  
"It was… pleasant"  
"Germany guess what"  
"What?"  
"I got… pasta as well"

Germany laughed with Italy for a moment before Italy said "Hey Germany, happy anniversary"  
Germany's eyes widened, he didn't know of any anniversary on this particular day.  
"Don't you remember Germany, this is the day we first kissed, the day you confessed, ten years ago today.  
Germany looked into space for a minute, ten years, it felt like no time at all but then he thought about, they had been going out 10 years, had bought a together where they both currently lived in & they were both still content with the relationship, so on a act of whim he got up & walked to Italy.

"Italy" he began as he got down on one knee "Will you marry me"  
For a moment he thought Italy would say know, well actually he didn't know how long he was wondering that, every breath he took after he asked that felt like hours, it was true what they said, the most loud silence you hear & the biggest feeling pause you feel is when you ask the question 'will you marry me'

But then the pause & silence were broken by "Yes" & Germany looked up at Italy, "Yes I will marry you" Italy hugged Germany with all his strength.

The End

Thanks for reading, favourite & review if you could.

I have found myself in a predicament because you see I wanted to do a paring including France in these stories but I think I may of ran out of people he could be with, I have thought about all parings he could have been in, all parings Heterosexual & Homosexual & I can't think of anyone else, so please message in with suggestions, I might just opt out & do a France & England one but… I don't know since I already used him…


	7. Chapter 7 Belgium & Spain

This is my final planned part but I'm open to suggestions to if you want, suggest a paring & I'll see what I can do.

Class is now in session

Spain was talking to his friend Belgium while they had they had the period free.  
It was a peaceful day so far, classis were long & boring, etc, basically an ordinary day, but for Spain & Belgium that was going to change.

"So Antonio what you doing after school?" Belgium asked him.  
"Not much I think I might just hang out with Romano later on"  
"Oh… ok"  
"Why is something the matter"  
"Well no but… I kinda"  
"Ok, if nothing is the matter then-"  
"I honestly don't know if you're a uncaring pig or just a idiot"  
"Ay"  
"Idiot"  
"Who?"

She just smirked at him "you don't concentrate much do you, good think your handsome"  
"Who?"  
She just continued to smirk at him.

Her older brother then came walking up to them.  
"Belgium, did you tidy your room this morning like I asked?"  
"What no"  
"Come on Belgium, you know how having an untidy room in the house eats at me"  
"Well I'm sorry, I'll do it later"  
"Good, you better"

He was about to walk away when Spain stopped him.  
"Now hold on, why does she have to do what you ask"  
"Because I'm the eldest"  
"That no reason Holland"  
"My name is Netherlands"  
"Yes but your called Holland & you know it"  
"Bu-"  
"No buts"

In a fit of anger Netherlands spun around & walked away, as he turned Belgium hit Spain in the arm, "Hey what was that for"  
"I asked you to behave & you didn't, I know you two don't get along but could you at least pretend"  
"Look, its him with the problem"  
"No, its both of you with the problem, can't you just ignore each other instead of going out of your way to annoy him"

Span looked at his feet in shame.  
"Well?"  
"Look, me & him, we just don't get along… why can't you realise that-"

They then heard England & Seychelles from across the classroom.  
"SHUT UP"

They both looked to them, as did everyone else, they both left quickly.  
"What was that about?"  
"I don't know do I, don't change the subject, tell me why you can't just pretend for one day"  
"Why are you trying to force this Belgium"  
"You really are dim aren't you Antonio"

Suddenly Belgium get up & left as well, leaving Spain confused.  
"Belgium wait" he said hurrying after her, she was walking angrily down the hallway with him following her.  
"Hey wait a minute"  
She ignored him & continued.  
"Come on tell me"

She then stopped in her tracts & turned to a door to her left she opened it & went inside, pulling Spain in as she did so.  
"Belgium what's going… are you… crying" he looked at her face trying to look past her hair, she was crying, se couldn't stop in fact, she held her hands to her eyes, wiping the tears away but to no avail, they just kept falling.

"Belgium, what's the matter, please tell me"  
She then walked up right in front of him & shouted  
"I want, I want you t-to get along with Netherlands but you never listen to me, your so think headed & stupid an-and" she said while lightly hitting Spain with her fists while crying out loud.

Spain grabbed both her wrists to calm her down, but she just shock him off & spun away from him, holding her hands to her chest.  
"Belgium, you've never cried like this before, what's the matter, please tell me" he said jumping in front of her

He looked into her water filled eyes; he reached out his hand & wiped some tears away with his bare thumb.  
She went crimson at this & bounded away from him to the other side of the room.  
She curled up into a little ball & cried again.  
"Tell me what's the matter Belgium," he said walking towards her.

He didn't get an answer so he crouched down in front of her.  
"Belgium… what's really going on"  
Still not getting an answer he shifted to her side & put an arm around her, she almost fell into his arms, he landed on his back with the girl on top of him.

She wasn't crying anymore, she was still red in the face but not crying.  
"I wanted you to get along with my brother because…"  
"Because?"

She placed one palm on his chest & rested her head next to it, she calmed down, still lying on the Spanish man,  
"I… I think I…"  
The boy then put one arm on her shoulder, effectively hugging her.  
"You can tell me anything,"  
"Read the atmosphere"  
"Err… what"  
"Antonio, were alone in a room together, on the floor & I'm lying on you, what can you take from that?"  
"That… err"  
"Idiot"

She then looked up & grabbed his chin with her hand, raising her self up a little ash she did so, she lunged forward & kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was good, pleasurable, Spain was wide eyed & shocked but he enjoyed the feeling of her smooth lips on his, her petit mouth fit on his well.

She brought herself back slowly, wanting to absorb everything.  
He looked into her big green eyes.  
"What does that tell you" she asked again.  
He said the first thing that came to mind "You're a good kisser"

She looked at him not sure if that was uncomfortable joke or him just generally being an idiot.  
She reached out to kiss him again but he moved out the way.  
"Do you like me or not Antonio?" she asked angrily.  
"I err… erm…"  
"If you don't, just say don't waste my time"  
"I… I… I don't like you-"  
"Oh… ok… I err; I think I might just-"  
"Belgium I love you"

She looked at him, stunned at the revelation.  
"I didn't tell you because… I thought you only liked me as a friend so…"  
"That's what I thought about you"

They both laughed a little "When you kissed me & stuff… I didn't know what to think so-"  
He was interrupted by Belgium kissing him again.

He grabbed on to her waste & straightened himself when he lay, they broke the kiss & Belgium sat up, still on top of Spain with his waist between her legs, he could even see up her dress from there.

"What do you think now"  
"I see London, I see France, I see Belgium's underpants" he chanted, making her roll her eyes.  
"You didn't think I was letting you," she said slyly.

They moth smirked at each other.

"Oh & Antonio-"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too" she smiled.  
"I love you"  
"I love you more"  
"No is do"

A little ways up the road

It was early in the morning & Spain was awakened by the sound of crying.  
He was about to get up to rectify the problem when he realised he was completely naked, he got up & went to his draws to get some clothes when he turned hearing "Looking good" Belgium said lying in bed naked as well but with her chest under the blankets.  
"Morning dear" Spain said smiling at her.  
He saw her looking at the direction of his waist.  
"What you looking at" he asked innocently.  
"Oh nothing, its just… well is that for me" she said pointing below his waist"

He turned red & nearly slipped over when putting some jeans on.  
He knocked the draws as he did so, nearly knocking a picture over though he caught it before it hit the floor.

It was he & Belgium standing next to each other.  
He was wearing a fancy black suit & she was wearing a white weeding dress.

(There was also a photo of Belgium wearing nothing out an overly revealing, near completely see through nighty cut mid thigh but that was just for him)

He smiled to himself before hearing the sound of crying again.  
"I'll get him," he said.  
"Thanks I'm pretty tired from last night"

He walked to the door & opened it, he was about to walk to his baby's room when he heard Belgium say "Hey" she said sitting up in bed "I love you"  
"I love you too"

The end

Thanks for reading, I don't have any more stories planned so far but message me with a request if you want & I might just do it.

Any who, this has been a story by Fanfaction, based of Hetalia, tune in next time.


End file.
